Over the years, engine blocks have been made from a variety of materials. For instance, some blocks for diesel engines or other engine parts may be made from compacted graphite iron (CGI), the material properties of which are well known. In some instances, the properties of CGI may present issues during the production of such engine blocks or other parts. In particular, some conventional tools and/or machining systems may wear relatively quickly when used during operations (e.g., boring of cylinders) on CGI engine blocks or other parts. Processes using such tools on CGI workpieces may otherwise yield unsatisfactory results when compared to the same use of such tools and processes on workpieces formed of other materials. While a variety of systems and methods have been made and used for machining or otherwise working on workpieces such as engine blocks, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.